La Vengeance de Diego ou la Colère de Zorro
by Harlock Diego Holmes
Summary: Quand la jalousie, l'envie et l'orgueil noircirent l'âme de jeunes gens, on ne peut que subir et en souffrir, et Diego n'est pas épargné. 20 OCs ( 10 hommes parmi les récurrents et 10 femmes parmi les secondaires ). Dark theme for the next chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Comme d'habitude, un petit brouillon pour commencer. J'ignore s'il y aura une suite prochainement.

* * *

**La vengeance de Don Diego ou la colère de Zorro**

_**Voici les OCs : ( pour que j'évite de les décrire ) **_

_Lucius et __Darius de la Manta, les meneurs du groupes._

_Antonio et __Raoul Vanderas, _

_Fedo Trevor, _

_Pedro Elmondo, _

_Enrique Calvino, _

_Suliban Rojas ( frère d'Esteban Rojas ) _

_Armando Catalano, l'intellectuel du groupe._

_Guillermo Cartvisto, le tête-en-l'air. _

* * *

_Sonia de la Manta ( cousine de Darius et Lucius ) _

_Marina Montana_

_Suzanna Elmondo_

_Arietta Elmondo_

_Madelaine Calvino_

_Barbara Arizo_

_Julietta del Artèz_

_Orlane de Torres ( cousine d'Elena Torres ) _

_Ursula Esperon ( cousine de Moneta Esperon ) _

* * *

A Los Angeles, le village battait son plein. C'était assez rare de voir à quel point la petite communauté de Californie était en effervescent. Aujourd'hui, sur la place principale, un marché avait été organisé rassemblant fermiers, vaqueros et petits commerçants ou artisans, dévoilant soit leur talent ou bien leur vente exclusif.

Parmi les acheteurs, des demoiselles vêtues de leurs plus belles robes en satin ou en soie, discutaient en cachant leurs lèvres derrière leurs éventails fixant avec moqueries ou bien admirations le groupe de 10 jeunes caballeros à l'autre bout du marché, à quelques mètres de la taverne.

"- Eh bien, je vois que notre retour à Los Angeles n'est pas à regretter, dit Lucius de la Manta un jeune homme blond en rendant un sourire aux jeunes demoiselles qui gloussèrent.

\- De quoi, te donner l'envie de rester, approuva Darius son frère ainé de même.

Les 10 jeunes gens s'étaient aujourd'hui réunis pour fêter leur retrouvaille à Los Angeles, mais lorsqu'un élégant cavalier arriva, leurs sourires s'effacèrent, laissant leurs yeux observés le nouveau venu.

"- Diego de la Vega, marmonna Fedo Trevor.

\- Je croyais qu'il était en Espagne, souffla Pedro Elmondo.

-Son père lui a demandé de revenir l'an dernier, leur apprit Darius, d'après ce qu'a dit notre père, c'est un pauvre pacifique, qui déteste se salir les mains, un lâche en somme.

\- Quoi ? Mais il n'était pas comme ça avant ! S'exclama Antonio Vanderas.

\- Les gens changent, que veux-tu ? Intervint Guillermo.

* * *

Diego descendit de sa monture. Exceptionnellement, il était venu seul, il n'avait pas jugé utile de prendre Bernado. De toutes façons, le pueblo était calme et le commandant par intérim, le sergen Garcia, faisait les choses plutôt bien, il n'avait pas besoin d'espionner qui que ce soit. Dans son dos, les jeunes femmes, l'ayant remarquées, avaient désormais reporté leur attention sur Diego.

"- Qui est ce ? Demanda Sonia intriguée par l'apparition du jeune de la Vega.

\- C'est Diego de la Vega, répondit Ursula Esperon, ma cousine me parle souvent de lui. C'est un charmant garçon.

\- Oui, il ne se préoccupe que de littératures, musiques et arts, ajouta Orlane.

\- C'est charmant, murmura Marina Montana.

\- Romantique, ajouta Suzanna l'air rêveuse.

\- ça change de ces monsieurs arrogants, rit Arietta Elmondo, mon frère n'est guère comme lui.

\- Et si on allait le saluer ? Proposa Madelaine Calvino.

Le groupe féminin en accord se dirigèrent vers Diego qui était en train de converser avec un marchand d'objets décoratifs. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils remarquèrent les senoritas à l'approche.

"- Si vous voulez, je vous l'offre à 100 pesos, voulut achever le marchand pour une petite boite en argent.

\- Non, je vous paierai la somme convenue, refusa Diego, je voulais juste savoir si elle avait vraiment de la valeur et je peux voir qu'elle en a..."

Il était en train de payer quand Julietta de Cartoz lui lança :

"- Buenas Dias, Don Diego, comment allez vous ?

Après un salut bref au marchant , Diego se tourna vers elles et s'inclina :

"- Buenas dias, senoritas, c'est rare de voir autant de roses qui puissent fleurir un champs que l'on pensait vide."

Les jeunes femmes échangèrent des regards, conquises par les paroles de Diego.

"- Nous pensions que vous pouviez passer un peu de temps avec nous, proposa Arietta, certaine d'entre nous vienne d'arriver et nous serons heureuses que vous soyez en notre compagnie.

\- Je suis touché par votre invitation mais ne devriez vous pas plutôt demander à des hommes plus...aptes pour vous accompagnez ? Dit-il en jetant un oeil au groupe masculin.

Elles avaient tous suvis son regard mais aucune d'elles ne semblaient intéresser par sa supposition. Cependant, la gente masculine qui avait suivi leurs échanges vinrent à eux.

Darius ignora les jeunes femmes et s'approcha de Diego, le visage fermé et menacant.

"- Qu'est ce tu as ? Tu nous cherches, c'est ça ?

\- Darius, s'écria Sonia outrée par son comportement.

\- Je disais juste que vous serez meilleurs compagnons que moi seul , expliqua Diego très calmement.

\- Tu te moques de nous ? Siffla Lucius en lui prenant le col.

Les jeunes hommes étaient tellement énervés que Diego soit le centre de l'attention de la gente féminine que tous ce qui importaient étaient de lui foutre une bonne raclée.

La jeune cousine de Lucius et Daris s'interposa entre eux.

"- Arrêtez vous deux, ne cherchez pas la bagarre contre Don Diego, c'est vraiment stupide de votre part.

\- ça ne vous regarde pas, intervint Suliban.

\- Ecoutez, Senores, je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous cherchez des ennuis, je vous prie maintenant de me lâcher, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à m'occuper de vos souçis de coeur ou d'orgueil, ne put s'empêcher de dire Diego bien malgré lui.

Leurs visages se figèrent, sauf pour Armando qui lisait un livre et Guillermo qui avait la tête ailleurs.

"- Répète un peu ça, de la Vega, grinça Lucius en serrant fortement jusqu'à le pousser contre une planche du stand.

Diego garda un calme parfait et s'empara des mains du de la Manta pour le forcer à le lâcher, il ne voulait surtout pas leur montrer qu'il pouvait se battre devant tout le monde.

Les jeunes femmes étaient dorénavant derrière le groupe masculin et observait la scène avec inquiétude. Cela prenait une tournure auquelle elles ne s'attendaient pas.

"- Quand tu étais enfant, tu étais toujours là à te battre comme un taureau, mais aujourd'hui, on dirait un pauvre lapin, ricana Raoul amusé par la position de Diego.

\- Je n'aime plus me battre, j'ai appris que cela ne servait à rien, déclara Diego.

\- Je suppose que ton vieux père a du regretter que tu reviennes vu comment tu as...changé, se moqua Lucius.

\- A quoi peut-on s'attendre, lança Enrique, un père-tortue et une autruche, voilà de quoi désigner les de la Vega."

Ils rirent ensemble. Diego tremblait de rage devant l'insulte de son nom et de son père. Il donna un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre de Lucius avant de l'envoyer valser contre son frère.

"- N'insulte plus jamais mon nom, mon père et mon sang, dit Diego en évitant d'élever un peu trop la voix. Tous se jetèrent sur lui mais les cris des jeunes femmes interpellèrent le sergent Garcia qui intervint à temps alors qu'on avait plaquer Diego à terre.

"- Relâchez le ! Ordonna le gros sergent d'une voix autoritaire en s'approchant d'eux, sinon je vous enferme en prison !"

Ils s'écartèrent de Diego, le sergent l'aida à se relever et à réajuster correctement ces vêtements.

"- C'est contre la loi de s'attaquer à un homme, les reprocha Garcia.

Le groupe resta silencieux et lança un regard noir à Diego qui les ignora.

"- Merci, Sergent, dit-il d'un ton soulagé.

\- De rien, Don Diego, sourit le militaire un peu fier.

Diego se tourna ensuite vers les jeunes femmes qui l'entourèrent. Voyant que son jeune ami était en bonne et charmante compagnie, le sergent retourna à son poste bien qu'il regrettait que Diego ne lui offre pas à boire pour le remercier de l'avoir sauver.

Un peu plus loin, les nouveaux rivaux de Diego bouillonnèrent de rage, les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer pour Diego.


	2. Chapter 2

"- Ah, Diego, mon fils, s'exclama Alejandro de la Vega en voyant son unique enfant traverser le patio. Celui-ci s'arrêta et attendit que son père descende des escaliers.

"- Père ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- J'ai entendu que bon nombres des fils de certains de mes amis sont de retour à Los Angeles, les as-tu revu ?

\- Oui, et il faut dire que ils n'étaient pas très ravis de me voir, avoua Diego un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Ne me dis pas que vous êtes toujours en froid à cause de stupidités infantiles ! Vous n'avez plus l'âge !

\- J'ai pourtant essayé d'être aimable, père, protesta Diego en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas balancer sa petite dispute de ce matin.

"- Eh bien, continue et essaie de t'approcher d'eux sans les offenser. Ils font parties de nobles familles comme la nôtre, ce serait dommage de ne pas les avoir pour amis."

Sur ceux le sujet de conversation s'arrêta et Alejandro annonça son intention de quitter Los Angeles pour Santa Maria, le lendemain. On avait demandé sa présence avec les autres notables de Los Angeles, concernant certaines décisions à prendre pour les prochaines échanges commerciaux de la Californie. Voyant que Los Angeles ne risquait pas le moindre problème avec le sergent Garcia comme commandant et aucun administrateur ou magistrat ou juge compromettant ne viendrait troubler la paix et l'harmonie du village, Diego ordonna à Bernardo d'accompagner son père pour ce voyage. Le serviteur muet était un peu sceptique mais Diego assura, à son père et à son ami sans voix, en riant que Zorro n'aurait sans doute pas besoin de sortir de sa tanière avant la prochaine tempête.

* * *

_Cependant, rien n'aurait pu penser que c'était bien plus qu'une tempête qui viendrait déclencher la colère du renard. _

* * *

Un soir, Diego était un peu trop resté longtemps à la taverne avec Fedo Trevor, un jeune homme chataîn avec une trop grande épaisse moustache et des yeux verts qui donnaient l'impression de malveillance, et les frères Vanderas, deux hommes blonds, qui incitèrent le jeune don à jouer au carte. Contre toute attente, Diego préféra faire profil bas, se laissant perdre et gagner par ci par là afin de ne pas faire monter l'animosité entre eux. Pourtant durant tout ce temps, un malaise qu'il ne saurait définir le tourmentait. Il n'aimait pas du tout leur sympathie qui sonnait faux.

C'est alors que Lucius, Enrique et Suliban entrèrent dans la taverne. A leurs apparitions, Diego remarqua l'absence étrange de l'aubergiste. Il n'y avait aucune femme, uniquement des vaqueros, des peones, qui discutaient tranquillement, ceci ne l'inquiétait pas. Mais c'était les regards qu'échangeaient les trois jeunes gens et ceux assis à sa table.

Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Diego se leva mais il se figea quand il entendit une voix :

"- Buenas Noches, Senores !"

Une silhouette noire comme la nuit apparut à l'étage et descendit. Les clients s'agitèrent ne comprenant pas la présence du héros masqué dans la taverne. Diego crut reconnaître la voix. Mais il ignorait pourquoi on avait pris l'apparence de son alter ego.

"- N'ayez crainte, amigos, je suis venu réparer justice." Le rassura le faux Zorro tout en prenant son sabre. Il s'approcha de la table de Diego.

"- Messieurs, je suis venu donner une certaine leçon à Diego de la Vega."

Le jeune renard blêmit. C'était donc un piège. Il en était certain. L'usurpateur masque demanda l'assistance de Lucius, Fedo, Enrique , Suliban et les frères Vanderas. Il pointa sa lame vers Diego qui recula contre le mur. Les clients observèrent la scène intriguée en se demandant bien ce que le jeune de la Vega avait bien pu faire pour que Zorro vienne jusqu'ici.

"- Allez me chercher de l'eau glacé, ordonna le faux Zorro.

Enrique et Fedo sourirent et obéirent.

"- Vous deux, continua-t-il à l'adresse des Vanderas, surveillez l'entrée que personne ne rentre, sinon gare à vous !"

Les deux frères optempérèrent et sortirent de la taverne. Un client lança :

"- Qu'a fait Don Diego pour être puni ?"

\- Vous l'ignorez ? C'est un homme lâche, qui ne pense qu'aux femmes, aux douces plaisirs et...il fait honte au sexe masculin, répondit le masqué.

\- Ceci n'est pas une raison, rétorqua Diego, j'ai toujours été jus.."

L'homme en noir lui encocha un soufflet si puissant qu'il en saigna du nez.

"- Fermez la, de la Vega, et subissez votre sentence."

Il reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre, on lui tira violement les cheveux pour le mettre à terre. Le faux Zorro ordonna à Lucius et Suliban de le maintenir, puis il déchira la gilet et la chemise du jeune don d'un revers de lame.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Diego se sentait impuissant et vulnérable. Il ne parvint pas à se débattre et à échapper à ses tortionnaires. Mais le pire était qu'il était devenu le spectacle de la taverne. On écarta les tables et les chaises qui les entouraient et on le jeta au milieu de la pièce, ventre à terre. Quand Diego leva les yeux, il vit l'indifférence des clients. Certains avaient l'air inquiet d'autres sceptiques mais aucun n'intervient, car tous pensaient que Diego le méritait si Zorro l'avait décidé.

"- Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Pensa-t-il désespéré.

Le faux Zorro avait saisi son fouet et l'avait claqué sur son dos nu. Diego gémit en sentant comme une sorte de déchirure dans le dos. Et cela continua durant plusieurs minutes. A travers les claquements du fouet, Diego entendit le rire cruel de celui qui se faisait appeler Zorro.

* * *

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le jeune de la Vega supplia qu'il arrête. Darius derrière son masque sourit de satisfaction mais il en avait pas fini.

* * *

Diego dut ravaler sa fierté pour que cette torture cesse. Il tenta de se lever mais ne parvint qu'à leur faire face. Quand il vit ce qu'il l'attendait, il recula faiblement toujours au sol, presque horrifié.

"- Non, murmura-t-il.

\- Nous devons vous endurcir, Diego de la Vega, ricana le Zorro.

Il tenait un seau d'eau dans la main et s'approcha de lui. Diego tenta de reculer malgré ses douleurs et sa fatigue. Mais il percuta le mur.

Le faux Zorro lui jeta alors le contenu de son seau : de l'eau glacé. Diego lâcha un cri de douleur lorsque le liquide froid lui toucha ses marques rouges de fouet dans le dos. Une deuxième slave augmenta sa douleur ; des tremblements et des spasmes parcoururent son corps brusquement. Ne contrôlant plus du tout son corps, il se recroquevilla. Il avait du mal à voir et percevoir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il n'entendit même pas le faux Zorro donnait l'ordre de le maintenir de nouveau. Il ne se défendit pas quand on lui écarta les bras. Il frisonnait et claquait tellement des dents, qu'il avait fini par se laisser faire. Mais en lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti monta de secondes en secondes lui, mais ça, il l'ignorait car sa condition physique l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

L'homme en noir s'agenouilla vers lui et sortit alors une dague avec laquelle il caressa le cou de Diego dont le regard avait fini par le fixer et qui exprimait horreur, stupéfaction. Il ne vit pas qu'il venait alors d'allumer sans le vouloir une petite flamme noire dans ses yeux noisettes.

La pointe du poignard s'enfonça doucement dans le torse, se contentant de uniquement de le couper et de tracer une ligne horizontale. Diego s'agita en gémissant de douleurs, tandis que un filet mince de sang glissait de cette longue coupure. Puis, le fauxZorro traça ensuite à la même manière une ligne en diagonale en reprenant où il s'était arrêté la première fois. Puis il continua en finissant avec une ligne aussi horizontale. Pendant toute cette torture, Diego avait lâché des cris de douleurs, il tremblait violement et il avait essayé de repousser ceux qui lui maintenaient ses bras. Mais en vain.

Lorsque cela fut terminé, haletant, il baissa ses yeux et vit avec horreur que son ennemi avait tracé un Z rouge de son sang sur son torse.

L'autre partit d'un éclat de rire et lui saisit de nouveau les cheveux pour l'emmener dehors et le jetait dans la rue où de nombreux villageois s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux Tous apperçurent alors le jeune de la Vega à terre tandis que Zorro lui donnait des coups de pieds. Personne n'osait intervenir en pensant que le héros masqué avait de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi.

Diego avait perdu tous sens d'orientations et de temps. Il s'était recroquevillé lorsque l'autre lui asséna des coups de toutes parts et ajoutant encore une fois des coups de fouets. Cela aurait sans doute continuer si le sergent Garcia n'était pas sorti de son bureau du cuartel.

"- Zorro ! S'écria-t-il appercevant la silhouette masquée. Le concerné stoppa et s'enfuit directement dans la taverne. Le sergent s'apprêta à le poursuivre mais il remarqua le corps recroquevillé de Diego et il préféra porter secours à son ami que de suivre le "renard".

"- Ecartez vous ! Ordonna-t-il à ceux qui s'approchaient du jeune don.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de son jeune ami et sa pâleur et son regard inhabituel le choquèrent tellement qu'il ne pensa qu'à une chose, l'emmener loin des curieux. Il le porta dans ses bras comme un enfant et l'ammena dans sa chambre derrière le bureau du commandant. Il ordonna ensuite au caporal Reyes d'appeler le docteur Avila. Pendant ce temps, il nettoya le sang séché sur le torse du jeune homme qui avait perdu connaissance entre temps.

Ce n'est que lorsque Garcia posa l'éponge mouillé sur son front que Diego ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte du lieu où il se trouvait.

"- Ser..gent ? Bredouilla le jeune don confus.

\- Don Diego ! S'écria l'autre soulagé, j'ai appelé le médecin, il va bientôt arriver.

\- Il...faut...que je retourne chez moi, trembla Diego en tentant de se lever.

\- Quoi ? Mais, Don Diego vous ne pouvez pas, vous n'êtes pas en état !"

Le jeune renard l'ignora et se mit debout au grand desespoir et inquiétude du sergent. Malgré ses vêtements déchirés, il refusait de rester une minute de plus à Los Angeles. Un sentiment terrible l'envahit à telle point que ses membres en tremblaient. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte, les grosses mains du sergent Garcia le prit par les épaules.

"- Me touchez pas ! Hurla Diego en s'écartant de lui et en se réfugiant au coin de la pièce.

"- Mais...Don Diego...S'approcha le pauvre gros soldat.

\- Ne vous approchez pas ! Je vous interdis de me toucher !"

A ce même moment, le docteur Avila entra sans frapper car il avait entendu le cri du jeune de la Vega.

"- Ah Docteur, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, angoissa Garcia.

Le médecin déposa sa sacoche et observa Diego. Il connaissait Diego depuis sa naissance, il l'avait vu naître, puis grandir, il a vu ses dents poussés, ses premières blessures d'enfants, il a vu l'adolescent en pleine puberté, puis le jeune homme qu'il était devenu. Mais en ce moment même, quelque chose avait perturbé Diego si bien qu'il en était méconnaissable. Ses yeux noisettes autrefois brillants étaient ternis par une folie rageuse et d'une confusion indéfinissable, quelques larmes glissaient sur ses joues, ses lèvres restaient entreouverte, il haletait. Il se tenait le ventre comme si il était pris d'une douleur où il ne saurait définir l'endroit.

"- Diego...j'ai appris ce qui c'était passé, commença Avila en faisant un pas vers lui.

\- Ne vous ...approchez pas de moi...bredouilla Diego, ne...

\- Diego, je pense que ce n'était pas Zorro, soyez en sur le véritable Zorro viendra pour réparer justice, reprit Avila en devinant pertinemment d'où venait le mal-être de son jeune patient.

\- Oui, assura Garcia, je suis sur que ce n'était pas Zorro. Jamais il vous ferait du mal puisqu'il vous a sorti de prison autrefois."

Diego glissa alors contre le mur jusqu'au sol puis recroquevilla en cachant son visage dans ses bras. Il avait été humilié par sa propre image de Zorro bien que ce ne soit qu'une imposture, devant pratiquement tout le village. Il y avait de quoi se sentir mal. Et ça, personne ne le comprendrait.

Le médecin s'agenouilla auprès de lui et put entendre à travers ses sanglots :

"- Je les haie, je les haie tous."


	3. Chapter 3

Pendant les trois jours de repos qu'avaient imposé le médecin à Diego, on ne parlait plus que de ça dans tous Los Angeles. Beaucoup se demandait pour quel raison Zorro avait-il infligé ça à Diego. D'autres restaient sceptiques et soupçonnèrent cela comme un complot contre le jeune de la Vega, la plupart d'ailleurs était la gente féminine et les plus proches amis des de la Vega. Certains, au contraire, étaient persuadés que Diego était devenue l'ennemi de Zorro, soit l'ennemi du peuple.

* * *

Lorsque Diego fut enfin autorisé à sortir, il se décida à aller à Los Angeles afin de découvrir qui était l'imposteur, bien qu'il avait des doutes et soupçonnaient énormément ses anciens compagnons de table de ce jour et leurs amis venus les rejoindre.

Cependant, quand il arriva à Los Angeles, tous les regards étaient dirigés contre lui et des chuchotements désagréables lui parvinrent. Il dut serrer des dents et des poings pour ne pas leur crier dessus et dire qu'il était en réalité Zorro et que l'autre n'était qu'un faux.

"- Tiens, tiens, Diego de la Vega." Lança une voix derrière lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la taverne.

Le jeune don se retourna. Darius souriait à pleine dent, autour de lui : Lucius, son frère, Antonio, Raoul, Fedo, Pedro, Enrique et Suliban.

"- D'après ce qu'on dit, Zorro t'a laissé une jolie marque, continua Darius.

\- Ce n'était pas Zorro mais un imposteur, grinça Diego.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Rétorqua Lucius, personne n'a vu son véritable visage.

\- Ce n'est pas...sa manière de faire..."

A ces mots, ils éclatèrent de rire.

"- Tu as vu Zorro de tes propres yeux...tu sais qu'il aurait pu te tuer, il en a déjà tué, s'esclaffa Darius.

\- Maintenant Diego, montre nous la marque qu'il t'a laissé en souvenirs, je suis sur que beaucoup n'ont pas pu l'admirer, lança Lucius en montrant d'un geste de la main les curieux,qui les observaient notemment des femmes, dont certaines le connaissaient.

"- Quoi ? Recula le jeune de la Vega stupéfait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de fuir car les plus robustes, Fedo et Enrique l'attrapèrent et lui déboutonna son gilet et sa chemise.

"- Arrêtez ! Protesta Diego en se débattant.

On l'emmena jusqu'au milieu de la place principale du village où désormais, une petite foule s'étaient réunis autour de Diego et des autres jeunes gens. Tous virent alors la récente cicatrice en forme de Z qui avait marqué le jeune de la Vega.

"- Mes amis, Zorro a parlé, il a désigné son ennemi dorénavant ! S'écria Darius à la foule, Diego de la Vega est désormais son ennemi.

\- Non, murmura Diego qui avait envie de crier la vérité, non...c'est faux...arrêtez ça..."

Lucius et Darius échangèrent un regard entendu.

"- A votre avis, senores, senoras et senoritas, que mérite les ennemis de Zorro ? Termina Darius.

C'est alors qu'on jeta Diego au milieu de la foule. Il ne put se relever car on commençait par le battre, l'insulter et crier au nom de Zorro. Pas tous, fort heureusement. Près de la moitié de la foule préféra s'écarter et s'en aller, dont les jeunes filles qui au début avaient protesté de ce traitement mais elles criaient dans le vide, ne pouvant supporter ça, elles s'éloignèrent les larmes aux yeux.

"- Stop, arrêtez, pria Diego en protégeant sa tête de ses bras.

Il était de nouveau battu à coups de pied, à coup de bâton et parfois de fouets. Des peones et des vaqueros, ceux qui le détestaient s'en donner à coeur joie. Ils lui laissèrent aucun répit et n'entendirent par ses plaintes sourdes.

Il voulait que le temps s'arrête, il voulait mourir... Il crut que son coeur allait exploser, qu'il se consumait sans qu'il ne pouvait faire quoique ce soit. La haine s'empara de lui, le renard de la nuit qui était en lui était prêt à mordre, à tuer, à sortir ses crocs...

Le padre Felipe sortit alors de la petite chapelle alertée par des enfants qui appréciaient tout de même Diego de la Vega.

"- Arrêtez, mes fils ! S'exclama le religieux, arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas digne des enfants de Dieu !"

Quand ils entendirent la voix du prêtre, ils s'immobilisèrent en regardant le moine confus.

Padre Felipe se précipita au secours du jeune de la Vega. Son coeur pleura en voyant l'état du pauvre jeune homme. Ses lèvres étaient enflés et saignés, ses cheveux pleines de poussières, ses vêtements salis par la terre, de nouveaux bleus venaient s'ajouter aux anciennes blessures. Il n'aurait jamais cru le voir ainsi. De plus, il était certain que le Zorro qui avait déclenché ça était soit un imposteur, soit il avait perdu toute crédibilité.

"- Diego, mon enfant, souffla-t-il en le redressant.

Le renard ouvrit ses yeux devenus rouges. Cela fit frisonner le prêtre.

"- Padre...Murmura Diego en s'appuyant contre son épaule pour se relever.

\- Je vais vous emmener au docteur Avila.

\- Inutile, répondit-il froidement en se détachant de son soutien.

\- Diego..."

Le jeune don l'ignora et tituba tandis qu'on le laissa passer en créer un couloir humain. Un silence de mort s'installa alors qu'il boita jusqu'à son cheval, son maintien montrait qu'il souffrait de ce passage à tabac. Avec difficulté, il parvint à grimper sur son cheval. Il revint auprès du padre.

"- Que Dieu me pardonne, padre."

Et sans un mot, il quitta Los Angeles.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Garcia fut envahi dans son bureau des domestiques et vaqueros de l'hacienda de la Vega. Et ils avaient une bonne raison pour venir le voir angoissés et inquiets : Diego de la Vega n'était plus retourné chez lui depuis la veille.

Benito le porte parole des employés des de la Vega accusa Garcia de n'avoir rien fait pour arrêter ce faux Zorro qui avait fait du tort à Diego.

"- Vous le savez comme nous, que don Diego ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, s'énerva-t-il, pourquoi Zorro s'en serait pris à lui ? Don Diego a toujours été un homme honnête et très droit, il n'a jamais cherché des problèmes.

\- Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas defendu ! Ajouta Manuel.

\- Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ici ? Dit une voix moqueuse avant que le sergent ne puisse se justifier.

Darius et Lucius de la Manta entrèrent dans le bureau, le sourire aux lèvres.

"- Vous...siffla Benito en voulant se jeter sur lui. Manuel et un autre vaquero le retinrent à temps.

"- Je vois que les indiens seront tous pareils, des sauvages, rétorqua Lucius.

\- Je ne veux pas de bagarres et de disputes, dans mon bureau, se leva Garcia autoritaire, don Darius, don Lucius, je ne sais pas si c'est le moment...

\- Des renards ont attaqués certaines de nos fermes, l'inform Darius, six de nos poulaillers ont été détruits et complètement liquidés par ces bêtes, vous devez faire quelque chose, organisez une chasse aux renards et...

\- Je crains que cela doit attendre, répliqua Garcia plutôt froidement à la grande surprise générale, don Diego de la Vega a officiellement disparu.

\- Pardon ?

\- Don Diego de la Vega a disparu, répéta Benito qui se fichait maintenant d'avoir à faire à un noble, son cheval est revenu seul, tard dans la nuit à l'hacienda...mais don Diego n'est jamais revenu."

Les deux frères blêmirent légèrement.

"- Vous...allez le retrouver, n'est ce pas ? Tenta de sourire Darius.

\- Je croyais que vous vouliez qu'on protège vos fermes, ricana Manuel.

\- Maintenant, senores, je vais commencer les recherches, intervint Garcia qui sentait que la tension montait entre les deux aristocrates et les employés de l'hacienda de la Vega, pourvu juste que don Alejandro ne revienne pas avant qu'on est retrouvé don Diego."

* * *

Durant une semaine, on chercha le jeune de la Vega. Tous Los Angeles partirt à sa recherche car beaucoup regrettait ce qui s'était passé. Leur sympathie pour le renard masqué avait rendu aveugle certains d'entre eux, si bien que quoique faisait un homme masqué qui ressemblait à Zorro, pour eux c'était bien. Mais le padre Felipe avait exprimé son opinion et avait assuré qu'il ne croyait pas à ce Zorro qui avait fait du mal à un homme qui ne le méritait pas. Dès lors, on venait se confesser et demander pardon à Dieu pour avoir douté du jeune de la Vega, qui il est vrai, ne méritait pas cela. Cependant, c'était trop tard et Diego était introuvable.

* * *

Sa disparition inquiétait énormément les frères Vanderas, la famille Elmondo ainsi que Darius et Lucius. Si bien qu'une réunion chez Darius avait été organisé entre les jeunes gens.

"- Je vous avais prévenu que vous risquiez gros, déclara Guillermo le seul à être debout avec son ami Armando.

Les autres étaient trop dépités pour pouvoir s'exprimer comme eux.

"- Don Diego ne méritait pas ce que vous lui avez fait, ajouta Armando qui avait fermé son livre, vous avez préféré vous venger en ignorant les conséquences. Dorénavant, vous êtes pointés du doigt."

Ce qui était effectivement vrai. Depuis, on ne cessait d'accuser ce groupe de jeunes d'être la cause de la disparition de Diego, des villageois soupçonnèrent aussi Darius ou Lucius d'avoir pris l'apparence de Zorro pour infliger ça à Diego, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

"- Votre vengeance s'est retourné contre vous, dit Guillermo, désormais, essayez toujours de vous racheter auprès de Dieu en trouvant Diego de la Vega.

\- Arrêtez de dire ça ! Il le méritait et..."

Armando donna un bon coup de poing à Darius surpris devant la violence de cet homme qu'il croyait pacifique.

"- Toi, tu te la fermes, Darius de la Manta, grinça-t-il, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour Diego de la Vega mais je n'en ai aucun pour toi, ton orgueil t'a rendu complètement stupide, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est la générosité, la tolérance et la bonté.

\- Armando, ça suffit, dit Guillermo en lui prenant l'épaule, je ne sais même pas ce qu'on fait ici entouré d'idiots qui n'ont fait que s'enfonçaient encore plus dans leur égoisme."

La porte du salon s'ouvrit alors laissant entrer la jeune Sonia de la Manta, cousine de Darius et Lucius.

Tous les hommes se lévèrent d'un coup. Mais la jeune femme ne paraissait pas heureuse, au contraire, elle affichait une expression de dégout.

"- Alors, c'était vrai...vous avez planifié tous ça pour l'humilier et le faire tomber ! Trembla-t-elle.

\- Sonia, mais qu'est ce que...Commença Darius avec un faux sourire.

\- Tais-toi ! Tu me dégoutes ! J'ai vu ton costume de Zorro dans ta chambre ! Alors arrêtes de faire semblant ! Je quitte cette maison et je vais chez Elena Torres !

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Et j'ajoute que demain, oncle Julio, votre père, seront de retours...ainsi que vos père, et...don Alejandro, termina-t-elle en accentuant sur ce prénom.

Sur ceux, elle les quitta.

Tous, sauf Armando et Guillermo, palirent. Rien ne se passait comme ils l'avaient souhaité. Ils devaient en effet humilier Diego de la Vega, le rendre méprisant aux yeux de tout le monde puis quand don Alejandro reviendrait, il devait l'inciter à retourner en Espagne ou à quitter Los Angeles, à cause de sa mauvaise réputation...Mais là, Diego avait disparu et cette disparition soudaine avait détruit cette humiliation et avait fait de lui un martyr. De plus, eux-même étaient désormais pointés du doigts, accusés comme étant les responsables de ce fiasco.

Armando et Guillermo ne risquaient rien car ils n'avaient pas été vu le soir où Darius était apparu en Zorro. Ce soir-là, ils avaient aidé padre Felipe à la mission à ramasser les oranges et à les trier.

"- C'est pas vrai...marmonna Lucius, Sonia va en plus le dire à notre père."

Son frère blêmit. Il ne pouvait pas faire de mal à leur cousine, qui leur était chère. C'était clair, désormais, ils s'étaient mis dans de beaux draps.


	4. Chapter 4

Armando et Guillermo se dirigèrent vers l'hacienda de Catalano. Les deux hommes étaient de très bons amis et à Los Angeles, tout le monde savait très bien qu'ils étaient nés comme des frères. Cependant, leur caractère était complètement à l'opposé. Armando était quelqu'un de plutôt calme et réfléchie, passionnée par la faune et la flore, quant à Guillermo, il n'était pas du genre à rester sédentaire. Il aimait voyager et son dernier voyage avec Armando, justement, était au Mexique.

Ils étaient pratiquement inséparables et leurs décisions de retourner à Los Angeles provenaient d'Armando qui avaient décidés de suivre des études botaniques et d'aider son père dans ses affaires du ranch.

Guillermo, quant à lui, a aussi retrouvé la demeure familiale mais il ne détenait pas autant de terres qu'Armando, il avait uniquement le troupeau le plus nombreux en bétail de la région et plusieurs fermes comme la famille de la Manta.

* * *

A l'hacienda Catalano, Armando grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Dans la pièce, se trouvait Diego de la Vega assis dans un fauteuil, endormi dans une robe de chambres. Dans sa main, il y avait un livre qu'Armando prit délicatement sans le réveiller. Puis il posa une main sur son front doucement, en espérant que le sommeil du jeune de la Vega ne soit pas troublé.

"- Encore fiévreux, marmonna Armando.

\- Nous aurions du prévenir le docteur Avila, fit Guillermo.

\- Non, j'ai promis à Diego de ne rien dire à propos de sa disparition."

En effet, seuls Armando et Guillermo étaient au courant que Diego n'avait pas vraiment disparus. En fait, au lendemain de sa disparition, Armando avait retrouvé le jeune de la Vega gisant à terre, non loin de son hacienda, il avait certainement chuté de son cheval et il l'avait porté jusqu'à chez lui, sans qu'on le remarque. Il n'avait pas autant de domestiques donc il pouvait passer innaperçus. Diego s'était ensuite réveillé dans sa chambre très faible et le corps meurtri. Il avait demandé à Armando de ne rien dire d'où il se trouvait. Il avait l'air si fragile, si faible, si desespéré et complètement perdu, qu'Armando lui fit la promesse qu'il le garderait en lieu sur jusqu'à qu'il se sente capable d'affronter le monde de nouveau. Mais, Guillermo avait rapidement deviné ce petit secret et avait fini par devenir un de ses gardiens.

"- Alors nous devons attendre que don Alejandro et nos pères reviennent pour leur dire que finalement, Diego n'a pas disparu, s'enquit ce dernier.

\- Nous verrons ce que Diego voudra, dit Armando, de plus je m'en veux un peu. Nous savions ce que Darius et les autres projetaient pour lui et nous n'avions rien pu faire pour les en empêcher.

\- Même si nous aurions pu, ils auraient trouver un moyen d'arriver à leur fin. Deux contre huit, cela aurait été impossible."

Un gémissement les fit sursauter. Diego se réveilla tout à coup et porta la main à sa tête.

"- Armando ? Dit-il avec une douleur à la tête.

\- Je suis là, fit le concerné, écoute, je pense que tu serais mieux dans le lit...

\- Non, déclara Diego plutôt froidement, il...faut que je parte...

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Guillermo, attend, tu ne t'es pas vu ?

\- Je dois partir, je ne peux plus rester ici.

\- Alors tu as décidé de te montrer ?

\- Non. Je dois...faire quelque chose."

Diego se leva avec fébrile et enleva la robe de chambre. Sa démarche était encore incertaine. Guillermo lui barra le passage.

"- Tu penses partir où, Diego ? Tu crois qu'on va te laisser partir dans cette état ? Tu es encore faible.

\- Laisse moi sortir, siffla le jeune renard le regard noir, si noir que Guillermo eut un haut le coeur.

\- Hors de question, vu ce que tu as subi, je ne crois pas que tu pourras facilement...

Diego attrapa le col de ce dernier et le plaqua contre la porte. Guillermo lâcha un gémissement et tenta de se libérer. Armanda s'apprêta à lui venir en aide mais Diego de son autre main, l'attrapa aussi pour le plaquer à coté de son ami. Les deux hommes furent tellement surpris de sa force dans son état qu'ils en restèrent effrayés.

"- Fermez-la ! S'exclama-t-il enragé, j'en ai assez, j'ai assez patienté ici, j'ai assez réfléchi pour savoir comment je dois agir ! Qu'importe désormais ce que les autres penseront de moi...je vais leur montrer qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre à moi...!"

Il les jeta au milieu de la pièce et sortit. Armando et Guillermo ne purent rien faire de plus pour l'empêcher de partir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Diego était toujours introuvable et Armando et Guillermo étaient certains que quelques choses se tramaient.

C'est alors que Don Alejandro et les autres notables rentrèrent à Los Angeles. Et lorsqu'on annonça au vieux de la Vega que son fils avait disparu ainsi ce qu'il avait subi avant, il devint fou de rage contre les fils de ses amis, bien qu'au fond, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu à jamais son fils. Il refusa net de participer à la petite fête de retour à la taverne le soir. Les soldats et les habitants volontaires de Los Angeles avaient finis par abandonner ayant fouillé dans tous les recoins, les alentours, les vallés, les bords d'eau et fermes de la région. Alejandro ordonna alors de lancer dans tous le pays des avis de recherche dès le lendemain. Mais on ne cessait de penser que Diego avait disparu à jamais.

C'est avec les yeux humides qu'Alejandro rentra à son hacienda en sachant pertinemment que son fils ne viendrait pas l'accueillir contrairement aux autres, il pria Dieu de revoir son fils, car il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Bernardo de son coté était encore plus affligés que le père. Cependant, il était certain qu'il allait revoir son ami bientôt. Il évita de pleurer devant don Alejandro, même si une énorme boule dans sa gorge était bloquée.

* * *

Alejandro fut accueilli par Crescencia qui avait les yeux rougis par le fait d'avoir tant pleuré. Elle versa encore des larmes quand elle prit la cape et le manteau du vieux don.

Sans réfléchir et suivi de Bernardo, il se dirigea vers le passage secret de la bibliothèque et c'est plein d'espoir qu'il descendit jusqu'à la caverne de Tornado.

* * *

C'est là qui le vit. Auprès de Tornado. Vêtu complètement de noirs. Alejandro crut alors qu'on lui avait joué un mauvais tour, que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie de la part de Garcia qui avait voulu lui faire peur, à moins que ce soit son propre fils qui voulait lui faire une quelconque surprise.

Cependant, quant il l'appela par son prénom, Zorro ne se retourna pas. Il grimpa sur son étalon de la nuit. Il répéta encore son prénom tout en s'approchant. Une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils restait sourd d'oreilles.

Et enfin, il se retourna.

Alejandro et Bernado eurent un sursaut de frayeur. Malgré son masque et la faible lueur des torches, ils purent voir son indifférence : la flamme chaleureuses dans ses yeux avait disparu, il n'y avait désormais que dureté et froideur. Zorro ne semblait même pas les reconnaître.

"- Diego..où vas-tu ? Murmura Alejandro.

Pas un mot. Zorro dirigea son cheval vers la sortie.

"- Diego, attend !"

Il s'arrêta. Le pauvre père sentit son coeur battre la chamade. Qu'est-il arrivé à son fils ?

Zorro se tourna vers lui et il remarqua une larme qui glissait sur sa joue droite.

"- Pardonnez moi, père."

Et il claqua ses talons. Tornado partit au galop.


	5. Chapter 5

Le soir à la taverne, ce n'était plus qu'un procès qu'une petite fête en l'honneur du retour des notables à Los Angeles. Don Julio de la Manta avait été mis au courant par sa nièce des mefaits de ses fils, si bien qu'il n'a pas hésité à en parler avec les autres propriétaires terriens. Ils apprirent par Lucius qui était un rapporteur de nature les autres hommes qui ont comploté contre Diego.

Même si cela concernait ses fils, don Julio appréciait énormément le jeune de la Vega pour qui il avait de l'estime et une profonde admiration pour sa gentillesse, son pacifisme et sa générosité qu'il avait envers ses prochains. En agissant de la sorte, ses fils venaient de lui montrer que son jugement n'était pas un genre de favoritisme mais bien une vérité qu'il n'a pas voulu voir par amour pour ses enfants.

"- Père, nous sommes prêts à réparer nos actes, commença Darius.

\- Comment ? Pauvre idiot ! Lança alors Ignacio Torres l'un des plus remontés. Il n'attendit pas que le père réponde.

\- Don Diego est désormais introuvable, qui sait ce qu'il a pu se faire ? Ajouta Don Alfredo.

\- Mes fils, vous venez de commettre un meurtre, grinça don Julio, en ayant agit comme ça, vous avez signé l'arrêt de mort de don Diego."

Ces mots firent frisonner l'auditoire. Seuls Armando et Guillermo tentèrent de rester calme et d'écouter silencieusement.

"- Il y a certainement une chance de...le retrouver, intervint cependant Guillermo.

\- Que sais-tu donc ? S'enquit son père surpris de son intervention.

\- Rien du tout, se rattrapa-t-il, je dis juste qu'il ne faut pas desesperé.

\- Vous avez vu ce qu'on a essayé de faire, ce que les soldats ont tenté de faire, nous avons fouillé dans toute la ville, dans toute la région, même les vaqueros, les peones, les paysans et les fermiers se sont mis à le rechercher en vain ! S'énerva Don Nacho.

Guillermo s'apprêta donc à déballer tout ce qu'il savait mais la main d'Armando lui attrapa son bras pour l'en empêcher. Personne ne remarqua cette échange silencieuse car tout à coup, un homme vêtu de noir apparut à l'étage.

"- Zorro ! S'écria Darius l'air paniqué.

Personne n'osa faire quoique ce soit pour l'attraper ou le tuer. La majorité de ceux qui étaient présents dans la taverne savait pertinemment la raison de sa visite, cette fois-ci. Il descendit en attrapant le lustre de son fouet et atterit élégemment au milieu des notables.

"- Senor Zorro, murmura Don Nacho.

\- Senores, s'inclina le renard d'un ton froid qui fit frissonner tout le monde.

Il s'approcha ensuite de Darius. Ce dernier dans la panique dégaina son épée. Zorro l'imita. L'échange débuta alors tandis que les autres les observaient sans oser ou vouloir intervenir.

Mais Zorro n'était pas d'humeurs à s'amuser comme à son habitude, en quelques coups de fer, il désarma Darius et le plaqua au mur. Ce dernier remarqua alors que le hors-la-loi haletait fortement, non pas parce qu'il était fatigué, mais parce qu'il était en train de contenir toute sa rage, sa colère contre lui.

"- Vous ne méritez même pas que je vous laisse en vie, Darius de la Manta, grogna le renard de la nuit.

\- Laisse le ! S'exclama Lucius en se jetant sur lui son sabre à la main.

Rapidement, Zorro prit le col de Darius pour le jeter contre son frère qui fonçait tête la première. Alors que les deux de la Manta étaient à moitié déboussolé, Zorro se tourna vers les Vanderas qui se sentant en danger attaquèrent aussi, Fedo Trevor et Enrique Calvino les imitèrent. Sans même qu'ils eurent le temps de le toucher, Zorro les évita avec souplesse. Et d'une rapidité déconcertante, sa lame passa sur tous les visages de ses ennemis qui tombèrent tous à genoux en hurlant à l'agonie.

Un Z avait été dessiné sur leurs joues pour les Vanderas, sur le front pour Fedo et au niveau du menton pour Enrique.

Les notables retinrent leurs souffles quand ils croisèrent le regard noir et sans pitié de Zorro. Il se tenait droit, au milieu d'eux, dominant ceux qu'il avait marqué à jamais. Le regard empli de haines.

Suliban Rojas voulut sortir discrètement, alors qu'il avait atteint la poignée de la porte, un poignard se planta dans sa main. Zorro l'avait lancé et se précipita vers lui. Il le poussa pour rejoindre ses camarades. Suliban hurla de douleurs en se tenant sa main en sang alors que Zorro lui retira le poignard.

Puis, il se retourna vers les frères Darius et Lucius, qui reculèrent en rampant devant le cavalier de la nuit devenu en quelques secondes un démon vengeur.

"- Vous n'auriez jamais du vous en prendre à moi, murmura-t-il d'un ton glacial, vous n'aurez jamais du vous en prendre à lui."

Ses paroles étaient confus pour les frères mais ils n'en firent pas attention tellement ils étaient horrifiés.

Le cavalier noir leva son épée vers Lucius, le pointa sur son front.

"- S'il vous plaît, senor Zorro, pleunicha-t-il apeuré.

Le renard eut un rire démoniaque à faire trembler ceux qui l'entendait.

"- Vous me suppliez ? Pourquoi devrais-je avoir pitié pour vous ? Avez vous eu pitié de celui qui subissait vos coups ? Avez vous eu pitié de lui une seule fois ? Ricana Zorro.

En trois coups, sa lame dessina un grand Z qui traversa le visage de Luciu. Celui-ci cria de douleur. La ligne diagonale venait de traverser son oeil gauche. Désormais, il était devenu borgne de son oeil gauche. Et Darius subit le même sort.

"- Je devrais vous tuer tous les deux, répéta Zorro quand il eut terminé, mais je ne le fais pas...pour vos pères qui vous aiment malgré les démons qui sont en vous."

Il se tourna vers les paternels quand brusquement Darius malgré la perte de son oeil et le visage en sang se jeta tel un chien enragé sur lui. Zorro semblait avoir prémédité son intention et il saisit le bras de l'autre homme pour le soulever et le cogner face contre terre. Ensuite, d'un geste habile et vif, il s'empara de son poignard pour le placer sous le cou de Darius. Ce dernier ne semblait plus respirer tellement il sentait que sa vie ne tenait qu'à la décision de Zorro. Il regretta même de l'avoir provoqué.

"- Je t'ai donné la chance de rester en vie, gronda le renard, ne me donne pas l'envie de tuer."

Darius n'osa même pas répondre, ni respirer. C'est alors que pour être certain qu'il ne bougera pas. Zorro lui prit son propre poignard à sa ceinture et lui enfonça dans la paume de sa main. Darius hurla encore plus de douleurs.

Le renard se leva et rangea le sien à sa ceinture, et enfin se tourna vers les pères silencieux, comme s'ils jugeaient les actes de Zorro comme juste et qu'ils n'avaient pas intervenir, bien que réellement, ils étaient affligés, inquiets bien que déçus pour leurs propres fils.

"- Pardonnez-moi, senores, pour ceci, déclara Zorro en s'inclinant, sachez que désormais, leurs vies sont entre vos mains."

Il s'apprêta à monter à l'étage mais Armando l'arrêta :

"- Attendez, pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? S'étonna Zorro.

\- Vous auriez pu les tuer...je sais que ce n'est pas uniquement par respect pour leurs parents, pourquoi ? Vous avez bien des raisons pour...

\- Uniquement parce que Diego de la Vega ne supporterait pas qu'on tue ces personnes, qu'elles soient innocentes ou coupables, coupa Zorro avant de disparaître derrière une porte de la chambre.

Puis quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit le hennissement d'un cheval et le tintement de ses sabots qui s'éloignaient de Los Angeles.


End file.
